<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哲禹/枪田】my sin, my soul by ScarletCornPoppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008320">【哲禹/枪田】my sin, my soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCornPoppy/pseuds/ScarletCornPoppy'>ScarletCornPoppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Closers (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCornPoppy/pseuds/ScarletCornPoppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>•原作向，如标题哲禹/枪田<br/>•手推车！有肉！（还不香靠）<br/>•ooc注意（我总觉得不ooc枪哥连最后都不会搞他）<br/>•含脑补瞎写背景成分（比如开头）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哲禹/枪田】my sin, my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•原作向，如标题哲禹/枪田<br/>•手推车！有肉！（还不香靠）<br/>•ooc注意（我总觉得不ooc枪哥连最后都不会搞他）<br/>•含脑补瞎写背景成分（比如开头）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16岁，一个没于浪一样的纸张与其上写满的字迹的年纪，于金哲秀亦然，又不仅仅是。没有乏味的国文课，有同样没有意义的唱诗班；没有圈圈叉叉的试题，有一张张标明了注释的解剖图。他在十二点仍然清醒在寝室的桌前，田禹治趴在旁边听他道着每一条血管的名字。17岁，一个躺在跳高垫上与同学一起仰望蓝天的年纪，于金哲秀亦然，又不仅仅是。没有接下他的保护垫，没有“友谊至上”，有手臂上、小腿上、肩膀上的伤口和血痂。凌晨十二点半，他开始习惯于一人夹起凉透的酒精棉，田禹治在上铺对着台灯的微光，对着即使在纯黑的衣物上也格外刺眼的红，低垂着流光固着的眼眸。18岁，一个成人的年纪，他们以手足相残作为独特的成人礼。12：45，哲秀为枪上好膛，拎了一下枕着他左手的田禹治，对方没有埋怨他白天的举动，侧着头笑了起来，使他想起了曾在目标家中见过的绘本，画上的人物那纯粹得他模仿了很久都失败的笑容让他偷偷记了很久。19岁，血腥味成了金哲秀于田禹治而言的香水味。他不反感，甚至异于常人地对这种本该令人不适的气味感到兴奋。冷冽但又有些铁锈的腥味仿佛浸透了灵魂，带在未曾染血的衣物上，枕在他的身边。20岁，厚重的烟霾代替了血水味，在凌晨一点仍萦绕在石像兵的身边。已经看不到几颗星的夜幕下，男人抿了几口烟，呼出的烟草味呛得一边的田禹治直咳嗽，但他收起了按理该脱口而出的挑剔，默不作声地坐在了男人身边。</p><p>抽烟的频率越来越大，田禹治也没再问过，只是每次都执意要跟着他出来吸烟，每次都会被愈来愈重的烟雾呛到，每次都忍着陪在身边。金哲秀也在他的脸上捕捉不到任何不耐烦的痕迹，不解地凝视着正咳嗽的男人，眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你不习惯烟味，没必要在私人时间也跟着我。”他说。</p><p>“你不喜欢吗？嗯……不喜欢那我会回避的。”</p><p>“不，不是。只是想不明白，不讨厌。”他连忙叫住了准备转身离去的男人。</p><p>“那就够了。”</p><p>田禹治那时的双眼像是灌木丛里的萤火，在宏伟而灰暗的教堂之下散射毛绒般柔和的光丝，但那颗瞳仁通透得像颗没有染上一点尘埃的玻璃珠子——那是金哲秀在上个月的某个目标家的书桌上发现的，据他说外面的小男孩们喜欢收藏这个。那对微光萤火，静静地枕在外套的褶皱之上。他开始没当一回事，但逐渐凝视着，习惯了在它们身上找到一点能安下心的落脚处，凝视着。</p><p>凝视着那对记忆里的萤火，被闪回的记忆揪得抽痛。他凝视着那两颗内敛的珠玉与灯火，有那么些刹那像是看到了桌前的台灯和昏黄的解剖图，还有他趴在一边静待自己背完书的样子；强制熄灯后，在床上看见的，他拿起自己衣服走去阳台拧开水龙头的背影；在无数个凌晨两三点，他侧过身来，搭在失眠而清醒的自己臂上的手。看到的越多，他愈发觉得对着的实物愈偏离。或许是被亦真亦幻的回忆与现实夹逼，又或是单纯地根源于心底的否定，这烦燥与纠在一起的抽痛感几乎要将他的耐心耗尽，头痛欲裂的痛感似乎要把脑壳生生扯碎成两半。他扶着额角，咬着牙，踉跄地向后退去。</p><p>“哲秀……你没事吧？”<br/>
就像所有人预料的一样，即使将他逼向绝境，抓捕田禹治的行动也不会顺利。戴上超能力限制手铐后，他还能发挥训练出的技巧，垂死挣扎地用双腿绊倒了几人，最后又是他用身体记忆的反制技术死死压制住。不知名的血液们涂在田禹治的脸上，使那对金眸撕下了优雅的伪装，暴露出狂犬般的一面。他龇起牙，用肩猛得向靠近的人撞去，恶狠狠地用那对兽瞳瞪视接近者，像极了被铁锁扼住爪与咽喉但仍在负隅顽抗，浑身是血又还在咬着锁链的狼犬。</p><p>“我没事，头又有点痛而已，跟平时一样没有大碍。”</p><p> </p><p>和回忆中差别很大，迸发的狂野几乎可以说是与回忆中的感觉截然相反。但为什么感觉毫不奇怪？就好像已经默认他一定会露出这副模样般。他没法解释，没法说服自己，只是定定地等待众人判断他的挣扎为徒劳无功。</p><p>“不是还要清除附近的次元兽吗？那让未来去吧，她可以胜任的。我……留下来看守这家伙，我观察了一下，在场的人里我的身体比较适应于让人迅速失去行动力。”</p><p>“你可以吗？”</p><p>“请放心，我只是个没有过去的男子，一个代替孩子们去完成他们的愿望的差使。如果我感到不对，我会呼唤外面的你们。”</p><p>“鉴于你可能有什么过去想询问的以及你迄今为止的功绩，那我就回避一下吧。和精神系能力者交谈时请务必小心。”临走到帐篷门口时，安琪儿又回头看了哲秀一眼，最终轻叹一声，拨开了门口的布帘。</p><p> </p><p>“呵呵…你又想起了什么吧，我很高兴。”</p><p>在这之前，帐篷中只剩下了田禹治喘着粗气的声音，有些压抑的轻笑声将金哲秀从帐篷的不知道哪个角落拉回到他身上。印象中干净而平整的外套在挣扎的过程中被抓得狼狈不整，挨着肩的皮筋也散得让发丝凌乱地岔出，和他脑中莫名形成的“他应该重视仪表”的形象大相径庭。</p><p>“什么时候你才能想起我，想起我们的全部。”喋血的狼犬收拢了犬齿，清理干净了闷在喉口的的咕噜声，恢复了有些轻柔的清声。</p><p>“又是你干的好事吧。”<br/>
“不是哦？我甚至不知道你想起了什么。”</p><p>“但我能读懂你的表情，和曾经你在行刑中受到妨碍时的神情相似——那种不快，被硬性条件阻碍天职的烦燥。一定是有什么阻碍了你对我的处刑，对吧。”花白的蝰蛇盘踞在树干上，微微眯起金色的竖瞳，对着他吐着嘶嘶蛇信。</p><p>“啧，闭嘴。”</p><p>“你想否认，但无法否认，也不能否认。也许我从一开始就估算错了，挤进你心中的不只有小崽子，还有我。对此我好像有点安慰了。”</p><p>“或许我该早点醒悟，把这个换作武器。”<br/>
“我让你闭嘴你没听到吗！！！”</p><p> </p><p>滚烫的岩浆在海底喷发成纷飞的白絮，就连金哲秀自己可能也没想过，他一向引以为傲的棱镜终有一日会碎裂一地。闪现的回忆快得晃出斑驳的花影，但无一例外地与眼前柔和的眸子叠合：他趴在暖黄的灯光下侧着头，他趴在无月的夜里陪在枕边，他趴在挥不去烟味的教堂外静视。</p><p> </p><p>不，不要再用那种眼神看着我。</p><p> </p><p>哲秀撑着太阳穴，抓着两侧的黑发的双手有些发抖。他俯下身去急促地喘息，每一口沉重的呼吸几乎是挤压着胸腔憋出的，扁桃体处空有的气团将他压迫得接近干呕。呼吸被生冷地斩断成一截一截，他在残存的喘气间隙将自己摁入冰水中，呛出一串仓促的气泡。</p><p>“你记起来了。”田禹治再一次放柔了双眼，那点掺杂的毒也湮没得不见踪影，使金哲秀不住地对立面饱含的蜜意感到怀疑。</p><p>“那还记得我们没做完的事吗？”他又淡淡地吐露一句，将身躯收拢了些，留给金哲秀的侧眸里回转着曲回的水光，像是那天的海面。</p><p>“回想起那些会感到痛苦的话，那不如顺着回忆，继续做下去吧，至少是那件事。未完待续的事不会有什么伤害，只会有未完成的遗憾。”田禹治向后伸展开，撑着臂抖下了那件外套，只剩下紧贴着身躯的黑色底衣，又低头叼起衣物的一角，伸展着腰肢，由此拉开了序幕。</p><p> </p><p>“这不像你的作风。在这时候还想着这种事情。是想用欺骗等我放下防备好一举击败我制造机会吗。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然记了起来。</p><p>实话说，他们不是第一次坦视对方的躯体，甚至是无数次，金哲秀比起害羞甚至早已对田禹治赤裸的上身见怪不怪——两个自小同居的男人，不管是在浴室门口递个毛巾还是在一边随意而不回避地换个衣服，那都是再正常不过的事。但当他在秋初有些干爽的夜里，对着一成不变的上床板，他开口问着身旁的兄弟兼友人：“爱是什么样的感觉？情侣间火热的依恋是什么样的？”</p><p>爬下来陪着失眠友人的田禹治显然一愣，静滞了几秒。“你为什么突然好奇这个。”</p><p>“目标的日记里提到，他为了爱人甘愿肉体被焚尽。书上无一例外提到恋是热切的……有时也会对被工作禁止而没接触过的内容感到好奇罢了。”</p><p>他自觉地咽下了后半句，有关自己在无数个夜里辗转困惑的思考——但他不知道，可能也已朦胧地摸清了轮廓，其实对面这位虔诚的信徒在顾虑上也半斤八两。</p><p>“你觉得我们之间有吗？”</p><p> “有吧，我不确定。所以我问你。”</p><p> “真意外，我还以为你不会有这些情愫。”田禹治枕着交叠在脑后的双手，翻过身来正对了他。</p><p>“我认真的。”<br/>
“那你自己来确认？”</p><p>他岔开五指，从腰侧一路抚上胸膛，撩起了沿路的遮蔽。虽然和自己成块的腹部肌群不同，肌腱间刻画的纹线与紧实的腹部也另有一番美感，使他在一路摸上前胸时才鬼使神差地意识到自己已经做出的举措。田禹治舒适地眯起双眼，在他拙劣的模仿逗弄下轻轻地哼出声。<br/>
教团只允许对神的爱与忠诚，其余一切均为烦扰。田禹治是什么时候开始从一个老实的乖孩子变得会偷偷学着去引诱他一同探讨禁忌已经无从考究，又或者从头到尾都是由心而发。可以知道的是，他没能处决掉异教徒，最后自己也成了叛教者。背德与害怕被发现的一点点刺激感成了21岁的激情催化剂，他开始学着像对方说的遵从内心的冲动，在巡夜人的脚步声下笨拙地学着去深吻，去深入对方的身体内。</p><p> </p><p>“我从没变过，只是想更靠近你一点，向来如此。会在死前想完成一下这种遗愿也不奇怪吧？”</p><p>他偏过头，平躺着，右手顺着躯体的左侧一路抚上。食指与中指带着眷恋抽离，伸向他的方向，但只是认真地握住了面前的虚空，将双眼眯成狭缝，扯出一个无可奈何又有些独醉意味的苦笑，无力地将手腕交叠举在头顶。</p><p>金哲秀没做出口头回应，但探过身去将双手撑在田禹治的双臂边，绷紧的筝线应声断开。他额前的刘海因为俯身下去的动作刚好晃得遮蔽了侧看到的双眼，荧蓝色的鳞翅在眼睑间扑打，只在两人间纷飞。</p><p>洒落的繁星落在了同一片天空中，在哲秀与田禹治眼前挥散开，碎光一样的粉末裹杂在海浪中，为光秃秃的滩涂刷上一层惹人生羡的光彩。他茫然地立于其上，弯腰去触摸，双手浸在了涌上来的潮水中，舒适、熟悉又热切。</p><p>就在前一秒，他还在抵触这些，因为深知熟悉的土地会令他流连忘返，失了方向。但已经不需要去顾虑，已经不需要去压抑。就如同他拿起'慈悲'般，他触上胸膛便足以被名为本能的丝线牵引起动作。似乎身体保持得很好，没等他得出思考结论，熟悉感就能让他在长久的恐慌中得到一丝慰藉，放心地沿着腹外斜肌的边沿向两侧抚去，又顺着腰侧环游回胸口。藏在衣物之下的肌肤还像这具躯体记得的那样滑嫩，肉体是一样的瘦削、肌线分明又紧实，被笼于掌下的每一寸皮肤怂恿他重归旧好，将他带回那个夜晚。 </p><p>他阖上眼眸，幽魅一样的最后一点蓝光落在田禹治的脸颊上，而他们的肉体又一次交叠，双唇时隔良久再次相碰。</p><p>身下的人用空在一旁的手，捧起他的脸颊，主动上前去交缠红蛇，而他在一声声紧凑的呼吸中觅回门缝里昏黄的灯光，突兀而难以自制地咬上去，就像是对他哪怕是试探性的侵犯回以更为狠厉的报复，好宣示自己的主导权。</p><p> </p><p>他向来不清楚，但总有些说法说性爱从来便是跟随本能的行为。于是他从几年前的一开始至今都不想去理会，更不知晓这在缰绳中膨胀的狂野从何而来。明知应当忘却又一遍遍提点起的理智会折磨得他只能无能地嘶吼，而今明知应当淡漠又比谁都更鲁莽地叫嚣着占有的本能甚至让他感到欢欣雀跃，索性将自己弃置，被挥发在空气中的疯狂感染，一口口吞咬自我献祭的猎物，几乎要将安分下来的人掐捻至窒息。</p><p> </p><p>长久寻猎的直觉与无数次交换呼吸的经验使他得以感受到田禹治的状态。他适时地松了口，仁慈地给了他喘息的片刻，临行时被挂上了一缕银丝，末端的水珠点在了被蹂躏得硬挺且红润的小珠上。</p><p> </p><p>“Light...of my life（我人生之光）”</p><p> </p><p>那声喟叹打破了两人之间的粗喘声。</p><p> </p><p>哲秀在情欲带来的异常温热中回了神，见他蒙着双颊上的绯红，勾起匀称的双腿搭在他的腰侧。胸腹被攀升的情热染上诱人的红粉色，平时规整地束在一边的发辫不知是被他还是被本人在迷乱中扯去束缚，同皱起的衣衫一样不整地散开。他还望见那双透粉的唇瓣微动，听见那声轻而清晰地一个个咬下的字节，和被瞬间碾碎在空间中的长叹；看不清回折的光路中是模仿戏剧中的哀叹还是一如往常的暴雨前的压抑。</p><p>只见水雾烟纱里，湖光潋滟。</p><p>哲秀权当是他在呼唤，便乘一叶孤舟，搅动起这片水域。溺水者在自己的湖中沉去，随着手指在涡中的搅动而跌宕呻吟，似乎从没有察觉过扩张时的不适且全然接纳了入侵物。一颗泪珠从泛红的眼尾处打转，为其欢愉的醉态再添一笔。</p><p> </p><p>“啊...Fire...of my...loins（我欲念之火）”</p><p> </p><p>数不清多少个月后，两具身体再一次嵌合。哲秀保留着过去的习惯，吮咬上他的耳垂，将自己送入对方的身体内，久违地被软肉簇拥着包裹着自己的一部分。他低声喘着气，试着在里面小幅度地抽插，而对方则回以满足的呓语与咏叹，抓着仅剩不多的理智。裂缝里紧接的赞叹中不再压抑着崇敬与狂热，甚至在高声的浪叫中带上高昂颤抖的音调，宛如高歌。他对此有些惊讶，瞳孔微微放大而颤抖——顿悟了这叙诗般的叹息，也震慑于他偏执地唱起赞歌、饱含很多描述不清的事物的模样。</p><p> </p><p>田禹治为他哼唱过音节复杂又悠扬的安眠曲，但从未如此高亢且嘹亮地歌唱过，即使词句断错不齐，即使那只能算是夹杂碎语的浪叫。</p><p> </p><p>哲秀对上这在水中还在不断坠落的塞壬，目视着眼尾发红的金瞳海妖自甘堕落，以一副称得上是媚态的神色，沉醉在下坠的快感之中，在水里呼出一连串泡沫。他目视着一次比一次更甚的狂欢的醉态，这次终究放下了身段去亲吻水面，直到自己也一同落入水中。</p><p> </p><p>肉壁吮吸着肉杵，将他们勉强地重新缝合在一起。田禹治的双手环过他的脑后，将他拉近了些，而哲秀这次没有拒绝，将唇吻埋没于人的锁骨间，随着抽送时的挺进啃噬着。黑发落入银白色的发丝间，蒙于肉体上的一层薄汗滴下，在身下交汇。性爱所拥有的激烈与狂放，让他有种梦回已经回不去的过去的错觉，属于21岁的两个青年间的热烈，属于两个战友的彼此熟络。换作平时这些一定会让他感到烦燥，但若是当成最后的告别仪式而抛弃其他，甚至有些令人怀念。</p><p> </p><p>他可以忘去，但这具身体不会忘掉记忆。</p><p>他能奇妙地预感到田禹治的敏感处，也能在每次深入都找到合适的起止点与节奏，身下的人和他在无意识间似乎在相互配合着，使少经情事的男人也感到酥烂于云顶的怪感，但也不反感。无需去担忧捅破纱窗的后果，乃至根本没有需要谨慎注意的隔阂。将他们分离开的裂隙并没有在此时造成距离感，他昔日的搭档亦枕在云光之上，放任他的动作甚至去享受他的每一点深入与退去。</p><p>摩擦剐蹭起的快感夺走了他放逐到少得可怜的最后一点理智，驱使他在奉迎中将自己与他推向高潮，自顶峰跌落于绵软的云絮上，生硬地与失神于云端之人重新划开界线。银发的男人似乎还在回味留于体内的温存，敏锐地捕捉到雪水中异样的温度，有些疲乏地偏头投来视线，但最终什么也没说，笑得比更为灿烂、真诚了些。</p><p> </p><p>“在我被UNION杀死或判决监禁前，杀死我吧。你也很想亲手杀了我，对吧。”</p><p> </p><p>空气中一度只剩他们两人事后调整的呼吸声。良久，田禹治突然冒出这样一句话。仰躺在旁的哲秀侧头看去，只见到他的胸廓同自己的一样还在起伏，于是他沉默了一会。</p><p>“我不得不承认，他们做出了付出。作为回报，我在一定程度上会尊重他们。”</p><p>“我不想，不能，也不愿死在其他人手上。如果实在无法回来，那至少我也要毁在你的手上。”</p><p>“不管我是不是你口中的神，也要偏执地这么做吗？你果然，难以理解。”但哲秀自知这是明知故问，明知对于最后的疑问心底里已经有了模糊的答案。</p><p> </p><p>“算是。”</p><p> </p><p>他满足地闭上了眼，好看的睫羽无声地张合。将最后用以谢幕的咏叹永远埋葬在喉管之下，腐烂在败坏的芳土底部。</p><p> </p><p>终究是拥有了情感而背负起世人责罪的神呐，终于垂下了怜悯而得以聆听恶徒遗愿的神啊。我痴醉于自以为仅施舍于我的光芒与爱中，而为此万死不辞。当这慈悲收却时，请连我一同带去。</p><p> </p><p>他轻启唇呡，但只是做出了口型，连一点气音也没有。唇齿开合的动作于哲秀而言，此时却莫名缓慢清晰。</p><p> </p><p>【My sin（我之罪恶）】</p><p> </p><p>【My soul.（我之灵魂）】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我人生之光（Light of my life），我欲念之火（fire of my loins），我的罪恶（my sin），我的灵魂（my soul）。看着很熟悉对不对。</p><p>这里注一下，既是呼应游戏里两人第一次正式重逢时田禹治的台词“啊啊，我的兄弟，我的朋友，只属于我的无情之神！我人生的光，我生命的烟火，我的罪过，我的灵魂！”同时，这句台词本身就是玩了梗。上面的即本文的“Light of my life, fire of my loins, my sin, my soul.”实际出自著名文学作品《洛丽塔》，也是本书令人叫绝的开头，表达的是亨伯特将洛丽塔视为救赎与光，渴求与洛丽塔的爱，同时最后也明知故犯地为了洛丽塔犯下杀人之罪自毁前程。</p><p>可以理解为文案可能想表现田禹治是会看书听音乐还有文采，会引据经典的精致男人。当然也能理解为夹杂私货彩蛋x</p><p>（要说就是官会玩）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>